Autumn Leaves
by unholynight
Summary: Zero made his way home. He hurried so he could warm up under his blankets. Soon, the night would fall and the world would stand still in a silent night as the city slept. Tomorrow, he would get his results.
1. Chapter 1

**I truthfully have no idea where this story is coming from. I guess….it's just….I don't know…me wanting to write like this….**

**Well, I do not own anything but the plot. I hope you guys like it. It's AU. …**

* * *

**"Zero Kiryuu, please report to the principal's office."**

The office attendant's voice rang through out the school halls and classrooms. Heads turned to look at the young man getting out of the lunch line with an apple in his hands. His silver hair made him stand out in the school and made it easy for people to spot.

People rolled their eyes and began to make rumors on the spot of why the teen was being called down to the office _again. _It was the second time in a week already. In the three week period he had arrived at the school. A rumor was that he had beaten up a teacher, while another was that he had robbed a store.

Most people thought Zero Kiryuu was an undisciplined rebellious teen who never did as he was told. He did not care about his studies and hated his parents and fought with them and slept around.

His dyed hair, piercing, and tattoos made him an outcast.

Many teachers judged him on the spot and gave him looks when something happened. Others that had never had him as a student talked about what a nuisance he would be.

Zero ignored the looks he received. He took a bite of his apple and made his way to the principals. He paid no heed to the loud whispers that spoke badly of him. He knew that no matter what people believed, they truly knew nothing of him.

"_I bet he's going to get suspended"_

The teen threw the rest of his apple in a garbage bin next to him as he walked out the doors and into the halls that were beginning to get crowded by students going to class.

"_Yeah. I bet he got transferred here so he could learn something."_

Zero went to his locker and took out his book for his next class. He knew the principal would keep him in the room after the tardy bell rang.

"_I bet he smokes"_

He put his other books in the small space so wouldn't have to carry so many things for his next class. He would get them before he left.

"_And drinks."_

After closing his locker, the silver haired teen walked down the halls on the opposite side of the students and made his way to his destination.

"_I think he has some disease. I mean, I heard someone say they knew someone that slept with him and gave them something."_

As he walked, someone bumped into him causing his books to fall from his hands. Some papers fell and scattered about.

"_Oh god! He is so disgusting."_

People made sure to trample over his things and keep on moving.

"_I bet he's covered in tattoos."_

Zero grabbed the papers that he could reach and moved on.

"_This school isn't right for him. They should just send him to like, juvenile detention or something.,"_

He reached the principal's office and once again, accidentally ran into someone coming out. He fell back and sighed. His papers were once again scattered.

He slowly reached out and picked them up one by one until he had them all in his hand and put them back in his folder.

He got up and knocked on the principal's door.

"Come in."

Zero twisted the doorknob and walked into the office.

The principal sat in the lavish chair. His suit was perfect and no emotions were visible on his face.

"Zero, please, have a seat. I would like to discuss certain matters involving you." The teen sighed and sat in the chair in front of the large desk. The principal took out a folder and began to take some papers out.

Now, concerning the matter of you being here."

Zero had a feeling that the principal got a whiff of the rumors that had been going around.

"I was thinking of having you transferred to another school not too far from here."

Zero arched an eyebrow. "I…don't understand. Why am I being transferred to another school again?"

The principal sighed. "Well, since you got here, I have been hearing nothing but bad rumors concerning you. I have also gotten some feed back from your teachers and I must say, it is rather odd. Some teachers believe that you have been cheating on your tests and homework. Others are not certain of how to judge you."

The older man stood up and grabbed a packet on his desk. He walked over to Zero and motioned for him to follow. The two went out of the office and down one of the halls. He opened the door to an empty room and closed it after Zero went in.

"I would like to see for myself at your IQ. I want you to take this test. If you pass, I will send you to that school, but if you fail, then I guess we could figure something out. Now, you have two hours to finish this test."

Zero was confused, but took the packet and went over to one of the desks and began to thick packet.

Some of the problems were simple, but others were a little difficult. Zero wasn't sure any more of why he was even trying to do well on the test. No matter where he went, looks were everything. The mind always judged on first appearance. If he actually went to that school, they may be more strict. Telling him to remove his piercing, dye his hair a natural color, cover his tattoo, and god knows what else.

As he neared the last problems, Zero looked at the clock on the wall. He had answered about 124 questions in an hour and a half. The questions were in sections and in every subject. From Math to geography to physics and chemistry.

It was a rather tough test. After finishing, Zero looked through the test and made sure he answered all the questions.

"Finished?" Zero nodded and gave his answers to the principal. The school bell had already rang and Zero began to gather his things. He wondered if his last teacher was going to write him up again for skipping.

Oh well. It's not like he was going to care. After he graduated, he was going to go into the work force and try to keep a semi steady life.

"Ok then. I'll check these today. Come into my office first thing tomorrow morning to get your results alright?" Zero nodded and walked out of the room. Some people were still in the building and getting their things. Zero went to his locker and retrieved his belongings. He sighed for what felt the millionth time.

Tomorrow was just going to be another day. He hoped the rumors weren't going to be too bad.

He made his way out of the building and began to walk home. The sky was a dimly gray and the cool autumn air made him lightly shiver. Students gathered about in little groups as they chatted away animatedly to one another.

Zero walked down the sidewalk and away from the large building. He crossed the streets and made his way home.

_Home…_

A half smile graved his lips. He wondered if that was really his home. If that was what a real home was.

He passed a small park and noticed some kids playing about. Chasing each other and swinging on the swings, in the sad box, and showing things they found to their parents.

The teen rubbed his hands together after he fixed his book bag. It was really beginning to get cold. Soon, it would be too cold to go out without a coat.

He stopped in front of a large tree and looked up into it's leaves. The colors were beautiful. They were all changing at the same time.

A breeze suddenly hit Zero and he shivered. Some leaves were pulled off the tree and gracefully fell to the ground.

Soon, the tree would be bear, and the leaves gathered up into piles. Snow would fall and cover the branches in a white blanket along with the rest of the city.

After looking at the elegant tree one last time, Zero made his way home. He hurried so he could warm up under his blankets. Soon, the night would fall and the world would stand still in a silent night as the city slept.

* * *

**And that was how it begins. **

**Yeah. I hope you guys liked it enough to come back. I know I have other stories to finish, but….I guess….I just wanted this one to be out there too. **

**Expect the unexpected on this one. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And I'm here again! Whoo! I'm still alive, ok. Now, I'm sorry for the late update, but if you read my stories, you know I suck when it comes to updating. But I try~!**

**Uh, yeah. Ok. New chapter~! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Zero slowly opened his eyes when he heard a person in front of him tap their foot. His eyes looked up to see his Calculus teacher looking down on him. A scowl on her face signaling her irritation towards him. "Thank you for joining us Mr. Kiryuu. Now, since you're with us, I'm sure you would have no problem answering the question on the board."

Zero rubbed his eyes and looked at the board. It was a fairly difficult problem. "May I work it out on the board?" She rolled her eyes at him and nodded.

Zero stood from his desk. Most of the students whispering and laughing at him as he stood before them with a piece of chalk in his hand. He looked at the problem and began to work it out. In a few seconds, Zero had finished and made his way back to his seat. The teacher clicked her tongue and walked to the board.

"Correct. Now, care to explain how you ended with this solution?" She wanted to test at how much the younger male knew. She wanted to see him fumble and embarrass himself. Expose him for a fraud.

As Zero gave his explanation, the teacher clenched her crossed arms. She sighed when he finished and looked at him. "Zero Kiryuu, get out of my class."

Zero's mouth opened slightly. Confused why she would kick him out. "I do not tolerate smart asses in my class." The other students laughed at Zero and some even high fived each other. "Go to the principal's office." Zero sighed. There was no use in arguing. He packed up his books and made his way out of the class. Another student tripped him while he made his way out of the row. The teacher had seen who, but paid no mind.

Zero sat on one of the chairs outside the principal's office. His bag close to his chest. The secretary at the front desk motioned for him to go in after a few minutes.

"Good morning Zero." The principal put some papers together. He looked through them until he came across the one he had just received.

"I received a paper concerning your behavior today from your math teacher a few moments ago. It says you were sleeping in her class, interrupted it when you woke up, and insulted her." Zero rolled his eyes. Of course she would say that. They all did.

"Zero, I really don't appreciate receiving so many bad reports from you. You're a good kid, I know you are." The older man sighed and put the paper down. He reached into one of the cabinets and pulled out a single sheet.

"Zero, do you know what this is?" The teen looked up and looked at the paper. He shook his head and looked at the man. "Zero, these are the results to the test you took yesterday. I received the results this morning. I had one of the teachers from another school check them seeing as I'm not too certain of having the ones from here do it considering your, reputation."

The man sighed as he looked down the numbers of correct and incorrect. "Zero, out of 150 questions and an essay, you got 139 questions correct and only misspelled one word on the entire three page essay, which was perfectly written. Zero, you could considered a genius. Your IQ is way above average. Not to mention your writing. It's at a third year college level."

Zero wasn't sure if he should be happy with what the man was telling him. Sure he was smart, but it was not like the teachers actually believed it was him. Not to mention that even if he graduated, he would go to college. There was something called money, and it was something he didn't have.

"Zero, I would like to make a deal with you." The older man put the paper down and ringed his fingers. He looked right at Zero.

"I am willing to pay for the tuition fee to send you to a very elite high school for the last two and a half years of your high school career. As a sophomore, it's still not to late to enroll you. I've heard this school only accepts those which are able to become something."

Zero was confused. Why would this man be willing to send him and pay school fees for him? What was he trying to get out of everything?

"Why?"

The older man sighed. "If that school receives a student with your IQ from this middle of nowhere never heard of city, then news will spread like wild fire, and this place may hopefully once again flourish. All you have to do is maintain a high score and placement there. Children from all over the world wish to go there, but no money is not what that school wants. They want the best of the best. This test that you took? It was the entrance test to that school and you passed. With flying colors I might add."

The older man took in a deep breath to calm down. He looked over the test results. He had taken the same test when he was younger and he had only managed to answer 50 questions correct. But now, he had a prodigy right before his eyes. If Zero made it in, then his name would become a legend and the city would be visited by people searching for the next Zero.

"I….I don't know what to say to this." The principal expected a smile on Zero's face, instead, he looked into the face of a young confused boy. "Zero, please, think about this fabulous opportunity! I could pay for your tuitions for these two and a half years! I can pay for you to stay at the dorms as well!"

The older man cleared his throat. "I can speak with your parents about this. I'm sure they would approve." Zero's fist clenched. "Sir, have you ever looked at my record?" The older man gave a confused look for a second until it hit him. "Oh, not yet. I guess I can give you a bit of time to think it over on your own and then talk it over with your family. I'll give a call home tonight then. You may go. And you can forget about any trouble your teacher sent you here for."

Zero made his way out of the office. He grit his teeth as he walked down the hall. He wondered if the principal was an idiot or just too naïve and innocent for his own good.

As he made his way to his next class, Zero was slammed into the lockers. He fell to the ground as a few of the upper classmen laughed. He swallowed dryly and carried on with his day. There was no point in fighting back. If he did, it would only make things worse. It was better to stay quiet and keep moving on. No point in holding in grudges and anger towards those that were too immature to understand life.

* * *

As the principal collected his things at the end of the day, he once again looked over at Zero's scores and couldn't help but smile. It was like finding a diamond in a dung pile. And Zero was definitely a diamond.

He remembered about calling Zero's home and quickly made his way to the student files. He looked through them until he found Zero's and took out the teen's information card. He smiled as he looked through it. Slowly, the smile fell and a heart wrenching ache came over him.

Name: Zero

Surname: Kiryuu

School ID: 3001987

Parent/guardian 1: none

Parent/guardian 2: none

Contact number: (xxx)xxx-xxxx

_This student lives by himself. Other family known, younger brother. Extra information not provided. _

The principal swallowed. Maybe he wasn't going to call Zero's home tonight.

* * *

Zero stretched as Ichiru snuggled next to him in the small bed. A sixteen and a nine year old could not fit very well on a small twin bed. But they had to do with what they had. It was better than nothing.

Zero knew the principal wouldn't call once he looked at his information card. "Zero." Ichiru looked at Zero. "I got an A on my test at school today! I was the only one!" Zero congratulated Ichiru by ruffling his hair and kissing his forehead. "Good job. I'm proud of you. Now, it's time to sleep." The other nodded and curled himself into Zero's side.

Zero looked down at Ichiru until his breathing evened out. Ichiru was his reason for going on. He would do anything for him. After all, They only had each other.

* * *

**I know it was a little short. But I had to do it! I would have revealed too much if I had made it longer!~!**

**I hope you guys liked it though! Oh, and bullying, very wrong. Like, please, avoid it at any cost. There is no bullying at my school since everyone is open where I go to, but please, just…no….**

**Ok, so. Yeah **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright. New chapter…sorry for the wait. I was having…problems…not w/ the story, but with my hand…I'll explain at the end of the chapter. I hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**Zero's morning had started just like any other day. He woke up stiff with a bundle of joy tightly wrapped around his mid-section, take a very quick shower, brush teeth, make some sort of breakfast, make sure Ichiru had everything he needed, and leave for school..

The teen blew warm air onto his freezing hands. The temperature was very low in the mornings and he had to walk to school. Zero noticed a few other students already there and went past them to get into the building where it was warm. He sighed as he walked over to the hall where his locker was. A group of kids had gathered in that area.

He carefully made his way over, but noticed they were all standing right in front of his locker. It was no use trying to go around them since they were all in a circle.

Zero licked his lips and tapped one of the boys on the shoulder. "You think you can move so I can get to my locker?" Zero was never really one to sugar coat things. The other boy just stared at the silver haired teen. He then smirked and put his hands on his hips.

"Oh, are we standing in front of your locker?" Zero nodded and kept eye contact with the other teen.

"Oh, well, we're sorry, aren't we guys?" Zero could feel see the sarcasm dripping from the boy's lips. He just wanted his damn book. Was it so hard for the teens to understand that he just wanted them to shift for thirty seconds so he could get his stuff?

"Look, I don't want any trouble, so could you kindly move so I can get to my locker? Please?" The other boys began to laugh at each other. "Aw, he said please guys. Should we move?" A red headed boy stepped up and looked at Zero. "I heard you beat up a couple of guys from a gang. Single handedly. I also heard that if you get in a fight at school, you'll get expelled." Zero was getting irritated.

"He turned around and was about to walk away when a hand placed on his shoulder stopped him. "Come on man, you can tell us." Zero slapped the hand away and walked away.

After only getting barely one yard away, Zero was slammed against the lockers. "Don't fucken walk away when we're talking to you!" The boys surrounded Zero. A few of the students began to also look at the scene.

Zero didn't want to fight. He was done wit it. He refused to ever raise his fists again. He braced himself as the boys got closer to him.

"Ehem, is there a problem, gentlemen?" The boys turned around to look into the eyes of a young woman dressed in a uniform. She appeared fragile, like any other girl, but her emotionless face said otherwise.

She crossed her arms as her pale violet eyes stared down the five boys. "N-no problem at all. We were just leaving." The boys left and went to their classes, feeling chills after the encounter with the unknown girl.

Zero watched as they left. He looked back at the young woman and pushed off the lockers. The other students that had begun to gather also left the hall.

"Thank you." Zero walked past the woman and opened his locker and took out his needed books. When he turned around, the young woman was still there. "Zero Kiryuu." Zero knitted his brows. How did she know his name? Before he could ask, she continued.

"You are to come with me, I am Seiren, your guide to our destination." She turned around and began to walk. Zero followed cautiously. He noticed that the bell was to ring in a few seconds. Oh well, it was not like they ever marked him on time even when he usually was.

"The student council president of our school has asked for a meeting with you." Zero looked at the back of her head. The student council president?

Zero almost ran into her when she came to a halt. He noticed they were in front of an empty classroom. "your principal knows of this meeting, so he has informed your teachers why you will not show up to your classes."

Zero just kept looking at her. "Classes?" She turned around to look at him an nodded. "you and the class president will speak throughout the day. Please go inside. I shall be right here if you need anything." She stood in the side of the door.

Zero swallowed and opened the door. He slowly stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "Pleasure in meeting you, Zero Kiryuu. I am the student council president of Pureblood High. Kaname Kuran, at your service." Zero felt as if his heart was going to leap from his body when he heard the voice out of nowhere. He looked around for the owner of said voice and caught chocolate brown eyes standing beside him against the wall.

"Uh, yeah. Nice to meet you too." Zero looked at the other male who was dressed in an all white suit with a red tie. Black lines bordered the edges and fancy cuffs an pins were placed here and there. Zero shifted where he stood. He felt slightly uncomfortable standing next such a high class looking person. He didn't really like near them for many reasons.

"I'm guessing you're wondering why you're here with me, correct?" Zero put his bag down on one of the desks and nodded. Kaname pulled out one of the chairs and motioned for Zero to sit as well.

The younger teen did so and sat across the other male. "Well, to start things off, let me congratulate you on passing the Pureblood High test with such an amazing score. I was very impressed to see such results. You scored the fourth highest results out of the students that now attend." Zero wasn't sure if he should feel honored or uncertain for his scores. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Look dude, I'm not really sure of why you're even here wasting your time talking to me. I mean, thanks for telling me you were impressed by my scores, but I'm pretty sure you have already heard about me. Besides, it's not like I can afford to go to that school. Not to mention that I have responsibilities to tend to." Zero looked up to look at what the other's reaction was.

He was a little confused of when he saw the smile on the other's face. "Zero, you can call me Kaname. As for the money problem, your principal is willing to pay for all your tuition needs. We would be very honored to have someone like you at Pureblood. You are a very intelligent young man. So tell me, what are these 'responsibilities' you have? Maybe there is something we can do?"

Zero bit his bottom lip. He shifted his eyes down and sighed. "I have a little brother I need to care for." Kaname was about to suggest something until Zero beat him to it. "We have no parents. It's just been me and him for years. He's only nine, so I can't leave him alone. We've been through too much together to be separated now. I also refuse to leave him to anyone to care for him."

Kaname leaned back on the chair and crossed his long legs. The smile never wavering.

"There is another option." Zero look at the brunette. "And that would be?"

Kaname moved some hair that had fallen in front of his eyes and looked at Zero. "If he can pass a test similar to yours, made for the mind of children, then he could go to the smaller branch school that leads up to Pureblood High. You and your brother could live together."

Zero's jaw dropped. "Not many people know about the grade-school and junior high that lead up to the High school." Zero swallowed. If Ichiru could pass the test, then he would be able to take him.

"Can he really?" Kaname's eyes widened slightly. The look in the other boy's face was so hopeful and delicate and….cute….

Kaname shook his head and smiled. "Yes." What the brunette wasn't ready for was the sincere and beautiful smile that was given to him by the younger lilac eyed teen.

"Thank you." Zero stood up, which caused Kaname to also and. "If he passes this, he can come with me." Kaname lightly nodded to reassure Zero.

Again, Kaname was taken back by the teen's actions. Zero hugged the taller male and thanked him. He quickly pulled back and checked the corners of his eyes to make sure he wasn't crying.

"Now that we have this somewhat settled, how would you like to go somewhere to learn more of Pureblood high? I'm sure you're interested now." Zero nodded. He couldn't help but smile at everything.

Kaname couldn't help but look at the teen's porcelain doll face. It was as if it had been carved by an angel's own hands.

"Lets go." Kaname extended his hand to teen. He wasn't sure why, but he hoped the other would take it.

Zero looked at Kaname's hand for a second until he cautiously touched the other's fingertips with his own.

Kaname took the younger's hand into his own after the contact and made his way out of the room.

Seiren looked at the two as they walked out and followed silently.

* * *

**Ok, this chapter was a bitch to type. My wrist is shattered…like…I had a screw put in…had it taken out…and had it put in AGAIN with a little nut….I've been typing with one hand…fun…**

**Well, I hope ya'll liked this. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Laterzzz!**


	4. Chapter 4

…**.I had a concussion….not the whole time! But I had to go through therapy….my nerves had severed and a whole bunch of scientific stuff happened, but I'm back!**

**Sorry for the long wait….truly and deeply…..ok, please enjoy this chapter!**

**Sorry it's kinda short T-T**

* * *

Zero rubbed his forehead as he looked at himself in the bathroom. He and Kaname had gone out to talk about Pureblood high at a nearby café. He had begun to get a headache as only after about twenty minutes after arriving. The pain at the side of the teen's temple only meant one thing, he had forgotten his medicine.

Zero sighed and tried to ignore the pain, but the more he did so, the more that small spot throbbed. If it got too much to bear, it was not going to be pretty.

"Zero, is everything ok?" The silver haired teen turned around to look at the door that was keeping the brunette and himself separated. "Fine…just….be right out." Zero swallowed dryly and splashed some more water onto his face. He needed to calm down. He just had to.

"Damn it….not now….I….I really need to be stable now." Zero grit his teeth.

Kaname leaned against the wall to the restroom and crossed his arms. Why had Zero rushed into the bathroom in such a way? From that small conversation they had started, he hoped that he was making a good impression of the school.

After a few more minutes of waiting, the bathroom door opened and Zero walked out. He looked over at Kaname and walked back over to their table without a word. Kaname arched an eyebrow, but followed the shorter teen non the less.

"Are you alright Zero? You were in there quite a while." Zero crossed his legs and folded his arms across his chest and glared at Kaname. "I'm fine. It's non of your business anyway." Kaname was a little taken back at the reply. It sounded…rude.

"Ok…well, as I was saying, You will get to choose your classes that fit your level of intelligence. You will also get to pick two courses. But unlike courses here, they are much more different once you see what is available."

Kaname was about to take out a document for Zero to look over when he heard the teen sigh. "Look, Kaname, I get that your school is fancy and shit, but what the hell man? What do I do after I'm done with all that? It's not like my family name is known. I wasn't born into a rich little family either. It wont be any better than the position I'm at now. Your damn rich friends will obviously look down on me. More so than here. Now that I think about it, I think it's best that I go back." Zero stood from the chair and grabbed his bag.

Kaname's brow creased as he also stood from his seat and followed Zero out the door.

"Zero, please stop. I'm not sure what has suddenly gotten into you, but I certainly don't like it. Please, come back to the café and lets talk things over. We were doing fine not too long ago, if you explain to me what the problem is, maybe we can work something out."

Zero stopped walking and sighed. " Ok then, answer me one thing." Zero turned around to look at Kaname in the eye. "If I do attend this school of yours, will I be immediately put under everyone just because of where I'm from. Better yet, just because of my appearance?" Kaname was about to say something but averted his gaze after a few seconds.

"That's what I thought. I will not allow Ichiru to be looked down on just because he's not from a rich background. I will not let him get hurt any more than he already has been. Kids as cruel Kaname. More so than adults."

Zero, once again, began to walk away.

Kaname sighed and followed the younger male once again. "At least let me give you a ride to school. After all, I was the one that took you out." Zero looked at his watch and back at Kaname. If he went back with him, he wouldn't get in too much trouble for not being in class. He sighed and nodded and left with the brunette.

* * *

Ichiru turned the page of the book he had currently picked from the library. It was recess and he was glad his teacher allowed him to stay inside in the library for it. His health wasn't that great, so he couldn't participate in many activities. And it wasn't like the other kids were going to let him join anyway.

As he was about to flip the page of his book, it was knocked from his hands. Two boys, from the class next door, stood front of him. They were fifth graders while Ichiru was in fourth.

"This is our table, move!" One of the boys shoved Ichiru back and off the chair. The smaller boy sighed and began to walk away. He didn't want any trouble. He had promised Zero he would never get in trouble and that he would make good grades.

"Hey! Don't walk away from us, freak!" Both boys began to laugh. "Yeah freak! Don't you know it's rude to walk away when someone's talking to ya!" Ichiru kept walking until a hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face the boys.

The boy that wasn't holding him grabbed a fist full of Ichiru's hair. "What kind of hair color is this? Are you an old man or something? And who has eyes that color! You're a freak! You shouldn't even come to this school!"

"Yeah! Get lost! Freak!"

Ichiru felt the blow to his face and hit the ground. He heard as the boys made a dash to get out of there. A teacher was probably on her way to see what had happened.

The young silver haired boy slowly stood up as one of the librarians saw him and helped him stand. She sighed when she looked at his face and walked him over to the nurse.

"Ichiru, you need to speak out when you get bullied! It's just not right. Come on, think you can tell me today who's doing this to you?" Ichiru just kept his eyes down cast as the nurse treated the forming bruise on his face. If told, he would just cause more trouble.

"Ok then. Well, I'll call the high school and get your brother on the line to come get you." Ichiru was about to tell her no, but she had already began to dial the school's number.

* * *

Zero was making his way to his class when the intercom came on and called for him to go the main office. He rolled his eyes and turned around. Kaname had tried to talk him back into the school, but he just could no longer agree.

As he entered the office door, Zero looked at the person shaking hands with the principal. It was Kaname. "Zero, the elementary school nurse is on the phone. Something happened with your brother." The office secretary held the phone out to Zero.

The teen took it quickly and turned his back to Kaname and the others.

"Hello?…what? Is he ok?…..ok…..right….no, no….I'll go get him….alright…thank you…goodbye."

Zero handed the phone back and asked for a pass to leave school early. It was a 'family matter.' She nodded and signed him out on the system.

Zero made his way out quickly, but before he walked out of the building, he was stopped by someone grabbing his forearm. He turned around to see Kaname looking at him with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Zero. Please stop running from me. I know we have barely known each other for more than a few hours, but please, hear me out. You and your brother. Allow me to accompany and get both you and your brother's opinions on coming to Pureblood High." Zero pulled away and frowned.

"I need to get to my brother. You can wait." With that, Zero turned around hurried down the path that he knew led to the elementary. Kaname grit his teeth and followed non the less.

The path took only a few minutes since the schools were branches to each other. Zero opened the doors and went to the main office and asked for his brother. Like usual, he was given an odd look, but allowed to pass.

"Ichiru!" Zero called to his brother who had been sitting by himself with his bag in one of the chairs in the nurse's office. He looked up and gave Zero a weak smile. A patch was on his face to cover the swelling on his face.

Zero sighed and grabbed Ichiru's bag. He signed his brother out and made his way out with Ichiru's hand in his own.

Zero stopped walking when he noticed Kaname standing by his car. Ichiru also noticed the brunette man starring.

"What the hell do you want now?" Ichiru's eyes widened at the sudden realization of things. Zero had forgotten his medicine. Had he offended the man standing before them?

Ichiru let go of Zero's hand and walked over to the brunette and stood in front of him.

Kaname looked at the younger silver haired boy. "I'm sorry if my brother has been rude today. If he has offended you in any way, we are truly sorry. He seems to have forgotten to take his medicine, and when he does, he gets a little bit, uhm….sorry." Ichiru have Kaname a sympathetic look.

The brunette was shocked at the…maturity of someone so young. It was as if an adult was apologizing for their child.

Kaname managed to snap out of it and called to the brothers. He needed to get across both of them. After all, he had finally found them after so many years of searching.

* * *

**DUN DUN …DUUUUUNNNN!1 DRAMA! Expect the unexpected soon! I have some crazy ideas that are trying to win my brain over!**

**Well, hope you guys liked!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here you go guys! This chapter came out pretty fast huh? Well, hope you guys enjoy this!**

**It's somwhat longer than the last one too! Thanks guys for liking the story! The reviews and fav's and alerts make me very happy to know you guys enjoy reading this! Ok, on with the new chapter!**

* * *

Ichiru took hold of Zero's hand as they walked down the side walk. He could feel his heart begin to calm as they made their way home. He hoped Zero didn't feel his smaller hand as it slightly trembled. He looked up to see Zero looking straight ahead. He was glad his brother hadn't seen what he saw. It would only cause trouble if he did.

As they continued on their way, Ichiru turned around when he heard someone call to him and Zero. He froze when he saw the same brunette man quickly make his way towards them. Ichiru's breathing hitched and he held tighter to his brother's hand. He needed to remain calm. Maybe he was just wrong at what his mind was telling him about the older male.

Kaname came to a stop just a five feet from the brothers. He cleared his throat as he took in a few deep breaths to calm his breathing after semi jogging to catch up the two other males. The cold air made it slightly difficult to do so.

After a few seconds, Kaname looked at the two before him and gave a smile. "Zero, please, now that your brother is with you, maybe I can speak to the both of you about all this. After all, don't you want the best for him?" Zero looked down at Ichiru.

Before he could say anything, Ichiru stepped up. He still held Zero's hand. "Sir, before my brother says anything, I would like to know who you are." Kaname nodded. "My name is Kaname Kuran. I am the Student Council President over at Pureblood High. I was hoping to get Zero to come over to our school. He has scores that have impressed the Chairman. I talked to him about how you could come over to the younger branch schools as well."

Ichiru had cut Kaname off after the brunette had said his last name. His heart had begun to race and he felt his entire body begin to tremble. Zero and himself could not associate with this man. They just couldn't.

Kaname looked at the younger brother expectantly, but what came from the boy's mouth wasn't something he was expecting.

"Mr.…K-Kuran, sir, I'm sorry. We can't accept that. I would really appreciate it if you gave up right now. We aren't interested. We're fine here. Besides, I've read a bit about that school. Only the best of the best can get in. Only those with family in high places. I…I don't think my brother and I would fit. So, please, stay away from us."

Ichiru gripped Zero's hand and turned around. He began to walk, but he could still hear the brunette follow them.

Kaname didn't understand. From the younger male's vocabulary, he was certainly very smart. He would pass the test easily. But why would he also refuse the chance at being in a top school? Why would he instantly reject the offer?

"Please, both of you, just hear me out. I'm certain I can convince you. And you wont have to pay anything. You'll be able to live in the dorms and have food provided to you." Kaname had to quicken his pace. The brothers had begun to walk faster. Wanting to really get away from him.

Ichiru grit his teeth. He could feel the tears threatening to fall. He couldn't let Zero near this man. He couldn't risk it. _He, _would probably be there. Even worse, _he, _was probably the one that had asked for Zero to get into the school.

Ichiru stopped and turned around, causing Zero to slightly trip. He looked at Kaname in the eye as his tears fell. "Please! Just stay away from us! We don't want anything to do with you or that school! So just…just….go away!" Ichiru had his head down as his hands turned into fists. Zero's eyes widened at the sight of his younger brother.

"Ichiru!" He held his brother in a tight embrace. He could feel Ichiru tremble in his arms. Zero didn't know what to do except hold him. Why had Ichiru freaked out like that? Never before had he seen his little brother so upset. So, scared…..

Kaname could do nothing but watch. He just….wanted them to go with him. To be with him. He really did. After so many years, he had finally…found them. The first time he had met them, was so long ago, and Ichiru was just an infant back then.

* * *

_A young 11 year old Kaname walked around his uncle's mansion. His uncle had hosted a gathering with some of his friends, which meant that Kaname and his sister, Yuuki, had to 'mingle' with the other kids. Kaname had walked away. He didn't feel like talking to any one. After all, his so called 'friends' were just like miniature copies of their parents._

_Kaname had sneaked away from the gathering and wandered the halls. He looked in a few rooms, but other times, he just walked. The house was like a maze. He had wandered around a few other times when he was at his uncle's. _

_As he walked, Kaname wandered into the backyard. He always loved it out there. His uncle's gardeners made sure it looked magnificent and breath taking year round. Kaname walked over to one of the rose bushels against the wall of the house. He loved the color of the white roses. They were so beautiful and breath taking. _

_Kaname continued on the path that led further into the garden. The sun had gone down, and the lightly dimmed lamps had been turned on, making everything look like it was from a dream. _

_Further ahead there, was a small pond. It was hidden behind large shrubs and trees. A few vines acted like curtains as well. Kaname smiled when he got closer. He had always hid there when he wanted to be by himself. Only his uncle had ever found him there. _

_After making sure no one had gone out to look for him, Kaname snuck further away. As soon as he had gone in, his eyes suddenly landed on the back of someone's head. A head of silver hair. But the other person wasn't alone. Beside them, another head of the same colored hair was there. _

_At first, Kaname had thought it was a little girl. But he had never seen her before. Nor the smaller person beside them. "Excuse me, this is private property. May I ask who you are." The person flinched. Kaname could see that the two children were holding hands. _

_Slowly, the slightly taller child turned around to look at Kaname. _

_Kaname felt himself hold his breath. The eyes of the child….were like diamonds. Never in his life had he seen eyes like that. Kaname swallowed. He approached the pair, but as soon as he took the first step, the two stood up and the taller one took a defensive position, hiding the smaller one. _

"_I-It's ok. I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to know who you are. You can sit back down." Kaname put his hands up. Hoping to show that he meant no harm. He looked at the other person. He first noticed that it was a young boy, even though he could also be mistaken for a girl with his hair so long. What then caught Kaname's eyes were the boy's hands. They were wrapped in gauzes. Not just his hands, one of his arms was completely bandaged. His head as well. Some bandages __were tied around his neck, but Kaname could see the start of a scar disappear into them. __Some__ bruises were also on his face, and he looked like sleep rarely came to him. _

_Kaname took slow, cautious steps towards them. "Please, it's ok, see? I…also want to just sit here." Kaname moved to the side of the pond, so he was a few feet away from the boy. He sat down on one of the rocks. Just a few feet beside where the two had been. _

_After a few tense seconds, Kaname saw the boy slightly relax and wrap his arms around the smaller one behind him. "Zewo…" Kaname looked at the two silver haired children interact. It looked like the taller one was trying to comfort the smaller one. After a while, they both sat down. _

_Kaname wanted to look at the moon reflect against the water, but his eyes kept wandering to the two children. Who were they? What were they doing there? More importantly, how did they get there?_

"_Uhm…my name's Kaname…." Kaname glanced at the two. It __was as if they hadn't even heard him. Kaname sighed. "I'm 11. I'll be 12 in about three months." Again, no reaction. The older child just kept his eyes on the pond. _

_Even if they didn't want to talk to him, Kaname could somehow feel as if they were listening. And even if they weren't, he just wanted to talk to someone. _

"_I have a little sister named Yuuki. She's about the same age as your brother from the looks of it. My uncle is hosting a party. Most of the other children here are too stuck up. I don't really like talking to them. T__hey just show off what new toys they have gotten and things like that. I usually like to come out here and enjoy the view. It's pretty, isn't it."_

_Kaname smiled when he saw the child's lip twitch up into a slight smile. He sighed and decided to also look at the pond. It truly looked like a magical place. _

"_Zero…." Kaname turned his head to look at the boy. He didn't say anything, hoping the other would continue. "I…don't know my age…..maybe….8.…9.…This, is my little brother… Ichiru…." After __that, the boy said no more. Kaname liked his voice. It was gentle, and soft, like a child's voice should be. Most of the children he spoke to had annoying shrill type voices. _

_After a few minutes, Kaname heard the faint calls of his name. He sighed. He wasn't one to be disrespectful. He stood up and sighed. "I have to go. I'll see you around, okay?"_

_The boy looked at Kaname, but said nothing. Instead, a small, barely there nod was given. And with that, Kaname walked away. _

* * *

Kaname never _did_ see the boy again. It was as if he had vanished off the face of the earth. Only years later, when Kaname saw the picture with the test, did he see the child from so many years ago again. Ichiru, now older, looked like the spitting image of the child Kaname had seen back then.

Now, seven years later, he had found them again. And apparently, Zero had no idea of who he was. What made it worse, was that Ichiru seemed to fear him for some reason.

But it wasn't like he could just tell them he met them years ago near a pond and instantly fell for the older brother. They would just call him crazy.

Kaname looked on as Zero scooped Ichiru into his arms. The younger boy had passed out for some reason and was now asleep in Zero's arms. Kaname couldn't' help but admire the kind and beautiful smile on Zero's face as he looked at his brother. Kaname wished that same smile would be turned his way. Instead, he received a glare in its place.

"I'm not sure why, but if it's what Ichiru wants, I also want you to stay away from us. Don't ever come near us. Never before have I seem my little brother this way. Please, take your leave and return to where you belong. I think Ichiru and I are better off here. No matter where we go, we'll be treated the same. No matter how smart someone is, people are still the same. Society will always look down on my brother and I." With that said, Zero turned around and walked away with Ichiru in his arms.

Kaname just watched as they walked away. He couldn't do anything. But it didn't mean he was going to give up on them. But what truly got to him was Ichiru. Why had the young male looked at him as if he was terrified? As if Kaname was going to hurt them?

Kaname needed to find out. He needed to know why he caused such reactions from the younger Kiryuu.

* * *

**And that would be the end of this chapter! ****And oh god….in band class, we are playing such a freaken sad song…it's hard to play, but it's so fucken sad. Like, the chords…ugh….it kind of sounds a bit like Adagio for strings. If you have never heard that piece of music….you should. It's in the movie Platoon….**

**I got a CAT scan….my skull is bruised apparently….and I have to wear this head thing that compresses it at the back when I sleep so I don't get anything chipped back there. **

**Ok, agian, thanks for all the support! Much love guys!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!**


	6. Chapter 6

…**Yo…Many things have happened since I last updated. I'll explain at the bottom, please guys, take the time to read it because I'm not sure when I'll update again. **

**Besides that, thank you all very much for encouraging me to continue! It really means a lot and I wish to thank each and every one of you that have taken the time to review, or fav, or alert. Thank you.**

* * *

Zero sat up in bed. He looked beside him to see Ichiru snuggling deeper into his side as he tried to get more warmth. A faint smile crossed his face. It slowly fell when he looked at the fading bruise on Ichiru's cheek from only a few hours ago.

He couldn't remember everything that happened, but he knew something went down. He, for some reason, had felt annoyed by Kaname's presence when he was not on his meds. Just the way the older male held himself made Zero angry.

When he had returned home with a sleeping Ichiru in his arms, he quickly took his medicine to calm himself from whatever rage he was on and sat on the edge of the bed. After a few minutes, Ichiru stirred and slowly sat up as he rubbed his eyes, but winced when he touched the bruise under the patch.

"Hey, you okay?" Ichiru looked down at his hands, then at Zero. He looked down again and bit his bottom lip as to not let the tears run that were threatening to fall down his face.

"I…I'm sorry." His lip began to tremble. He squeezed his eyes shut, but the tears slipped down. Before he knew it, Zero was holding Ichiru in a tight embrace. As if to shield him from the world. Instinctively, Ichiru hugged back. He cried into his brother's chest until no sound but their breathing and a few hiccups were in the room.

"Better?" Zero looked at Ichiru with caring eyes. Ichiru nodded and lightly smiled at his brother. He slowly turned around so his back was to Zero's chest and he snuggled back to fit almost perfectly into Zero's arms.

"I…got into a fight." One of Zero's hands stroked Ichiru's head, as a way to show he was intently listening and soothing his brother. "Another boy, from my grade doesn't like me. Because the girl he likes talked to me and not him, he got angry with me. I didn't do anything wrong Zero, honest." Ichiru tilted his head back to look up at Zero. He received an understanding kiss to his forehead.

"He shoved me, then punched me. He, called me a freak a-and said I don't have p-parents because of it. I got mad and, hit him back. I didn't want to Zero! I really didn't! But he made me so mad! And everyone just watched!" Zero held Ichiru against his chest as tightly as he could without hurting the younger boy.

"It's alright Ichiru. I'm not mad. I'm proud you stood up to him. He had no right to hit you. You defended yourself. If the school calls, I'm here to support you." Ichiru nodded his head. He needed to be mature in the outside world, but he was still a child. He felt scared, without Zero, and vulnerable, but he had to grow up. But when he was with just Zero in their little apartment, Zero let him be a child. He let him complain and ask for things, even though he never asked for anything.

"It's late. Sorry to have woken you up, but thanks for telling me what happened Ichiru. I'm glad it wasn't worse. We should go to sleep since I have work tomorrow. You get to sleep in since it's Saturday. What do you want me to leave you for breakfast?" Ichiru looked up, as if in thought and then smiled. "Anything's fine. You know I'll eat whatever you cook for me!" Zero was suddenly tackled by the smaller boy. Both laughed and shoved one another until they found themselves snuggling in the bed and getting ready for sleep to take them.

* * *

Kaname sighed as he sat by the window of his hotel room. He needed to speak to the brothers at least once more. Because Pureblood was states away, he had originally made his travel to the small town brief, but because certain things happened, he needed to stay longer and ordered Seiren to book him a hotel for the weekend.

As he sipped on his tea, Kaname's cell went off. He quickly checked to see who it was and smiled when he saw the name.

Before he got the chance to say 'hello' the person on the other line began to talk. "Brother! You wont believe what happened! I got elected as the class president!" Kaname smiled when he heard voice of his little sister. He smiled as she kept talking.

Kaname then realized that she was about one year younger than Ichiru. She was like a true child. Carefree with no worries or bad memories. She was an angel and an innocent one. Nostalgia hit Kaname like a ton of bricks.

He couldn't help but put his little sister, Yuuki, and Ichiru side by side and compare them. They were only one year apart in age, but mentally, Ichiru was mature. The young male that had spoken to Kaname wasn't a child.

"I just hope I can do all those things. You'll help me right Kaname?" Kaname tuned Yuuki back in. "Of course. I'll see what I can do." Yuuki laughed and continued to tell Kaname of her day. Truly still an innocent child.

"It was great talking to you Yuuki, but you should be in bed by now….you too…night." Kaname closed his cell back up and went over to the bed and sat down. He let out a deep sigh and looked up at the ceiling. Seiren still hadn't returned. He had sent her out almost two hours prior.

As if on cue, a familiar knock was at Kaname's door. He moved to the door and allowed the young female in. Seiren closed the door and quickly went to the small table and opened her bag.

"I gathered as much information as I could. Besides what you already know, I wrote down some other facts. I'll come back tomorrow if there is anything else." Seiren put a folder on the desk and closed her bag.

"If there is anything else you need, do not hesitate to call. Goodnight." And with that said, Seiren was out of the room.

Kaname looked over to the folder. He was tempted to go over and see what Seiren had found, but his mind was giving out on him. With a heavy sigh, the brunette headed to bed. If he looked through the papers now, he knew he would only become more determined and not get enough rest.

* * *

Zero looked up at the cracked ceiling. The street lights from outside allowed a little bit of light into the room. He could hear cars, people yelling, arguing, and dogs barking. He couldn't help but let a light sigh escape his lips.

He hated where they lived. He wanted to get Ichiru to a better school and have better things. He wanted Ichiru to be a child. To be able to smile in the outside world. To not be so cautious of his surroundings.

Zero looked over to the sleeping boy curled up at his side trying to keep warm. His hands were so small. Delicate and fragile, like a true child's hands. He wondered if his had been like that once.

Zero winced when he felt a sharp pain in his head. Ichiru stirred at the sudden movement, but remained asleep.

The teen closed his eyes to will the pain away. Every time Zero tried to remember his past, something blocked him from it. He had wondered if Ichiru remembered anything, but the younger boy just shook his head, claiming all he remembered was when they were in an orphanage.

* * *

**I know it's been months, and this is shorter than my pinky toenail. **

**I had a really bad seizure not too long ago. I was in a relationship that turned from sweet to sour, I'm depressed like I don't know what, and I'm beginning to get pissed at many things. And also, it's my senior year. Fucken stress. I can't drive because of my seizure. I thought I had a tumor for 2 weeks only to find out that it's swollen brain cells that attached to my nerves and could leave me in a coma if they rupture. **

**Ugh, my life is just crumbling down. WAY down….**

**I hope this crappy chapter was ok. **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz… **


	7. Chapter 7

** . There are many reasons for my late update. I apologize very much, but it couldn't be helped. I'll explain at the end of this so, Please enjoy this chapter guys. Truly sorry for being so late. Hope people are still reading this.**

* * *

Zero yawned as he made his way down the cold street. He had to get up early and head off to work since he had to carry in supplies for the cooks. He was like an errand boy that was told to get things and sometimes, if he was lucky, allowed to watch the upper level chefs cook. He loved to watch them as they easily reached for ingredients without thinking about what to add to the dish to make it perfect.

As Zero reached the restaurant, he smiled when one of the assistant chefs opened the front doors to let him in. Quickly, he made his way to the back of the kitchen and grabbed a set list left for him by the main chef. It listed the things they were expecting to be delivered and how many of what.

As the hour slowly went by, Zero helped unload the supplies from the delivery truck.

* * *

Ichiru stretched after the sun's light entered the room and brightened it. He let out a loud yawn and made his way to the bathroom to take care of needs and shower quickly. When he was out, he headed to the kitchen and smiled when he saw his food wrapped up in aluminum foil on the small table.

Ichiru placed the food in the old microwave for a few seconds to heat it. If they had the money, Zero could go to culinary school and make an excellent chef. After finishing the food, Ichiru went over to his clean pile of clothes and grabbed a shirt and a warm pair of pants. He put on his shoes and jacket and grabbed his book bag.

Every Saturday, Instead of staying in the cold room he headed off to the public library to keep warm and read. The librarian's knew him and Zero by name since they were always spotted there when Zero didn't work.

When Ichiru reached his destination, a sigh on content left his lips. He waved good morning to the librarians and headed off to his corner of the library. It had just opened which meant it was completely empty and would remain that way for a few hours.

"Oh, Ichiru Hun, that book I told you about just got in, would you like to start it?" One of the librarian's spoke to the younger boy. Ichiru excitedly walked over to her and smiled. "So, when will Zero be getting off work today? I have that book he was looking for."

Ichiru shrugged and took the book that was held to him. " Thank you for the book, and I think he might be off around 8 today since it's Saturday. I could take the book to him since the library is closed tomorrow." Ichiru was given Zero's book and a par on the head by the kind woman.

The young boy felt at ease as he sat in one of the corners of the library. He sat down on a large beanbag chair and made himself comfortable as he traced the book's brailed cover with his hand. Ichiru couldn't help but open the book to a random page and smell. The book was aged. He loved the smell of old books.

Ichiru flipped the book back to it's cover and slowly began to read, making sure not miss a single thing that happened in the story.

* * *

Kaname awoke a few minutes before his alarm went off. His body felt tense and he couldn't help but wince as his muscles tried to adjust themselves. Because he was stressed, he had slept horribly.

He rose from the bed and made his way to the bathroom, only to come out a few minutes later with dripping wet hair. Without missing a beat, he pulled on pants, not caring for undergarments nor shirt. He quickly walked over the cabinet that the folder Seiren had delivered laid on.

With brisk fingers, he opened the envelope and pulled out the information. Printed photos and school information scattered on the desk. Kaname's eyes shifted from one paper to another.

He put them all together in one pile and sat down on the chair and began to read through the information. He quickly skimmed through what he knew, but memorized what he didn't.

Zero had been in an orphanage with Ichiru, but the name was unavailable. Kaname needed to get Seiren to find out. He needed to know when and how they found Zero and Ichiru.

Kaname also noticed that through the time the brothers had been found, they had been moved from school to school. In total, they had been to 7 different schools each.

There were pictures of the brothers playing with each other. In some, Zero just sat back and watched Ichiru with a tranquil expression, in others, the brothers just sat with each other. Somber expressions on their faces.

In some photos, they looked younger, which meant that they pictures ranged from time to time.

An hour passed by the time Kaname had read through all the information found. He had jotted down things he wanted to know and quickly called up Seiren. Like a true professional, she answered on the second ring.

"I have a few things I need you to find out. I also need you to go somewhere." Kaname held a picture of Ichiru with Zero in the corner of a large library with what appeared to be librarians.

If the two were close to the women, then the possibility of them being there was high. Kaname had the address of their home, but knew it would be too much for him to go to where they lived. He wanted to talk to them, not scare them away.

If he wanted to even get remotely close to Zero, Kaname needed to get Ichiru to trust him.

* * *

Ichiru bit his lip as he reached the climax of the story. His face was almost completely buried in the book. He was so into the literature he didn't notice the person that approached him before they stood before him, blocking the light.

"Ichiru Kiryu. I need you to come with me please." Ichiru looked up to see a young woman with pale lavender hair. She held no expression on her face.

Ichiru slowly stood up and clutched the book to his chest. "Who are you." He knew if he ran, she may do something drastic from the looks of it. She seemed like she wasn't playing around.

"I am Kaname Kuran's assistant. I have ordered to take you to him. I will not forcefully take you, but I will if I must. Thus, I am asking politely for you to come with me. No harm shall come to you. You and Kaname will meet in the public's view, so you can be certain that you will be safe. If during the time you speak with him, you may choose to leave if you would like. We just ask a moment of your time."

Ichiru swallowed dryly. He didn't know if he should trust the woman before him. She seemed serious and certain of every word she spoke.

"What about Zero." Ichiru reached for his bag as he cautiously watched her.

"Kaname does not wish to speak to him at the moment. Just you. He wishes to speak to solely you before he tries to make contact with Zero once again."

Ichiru looked at Seiren and sighed. "Fine. We better be in public too."

She nodded and began to lead the way. Ichiru followed close behind. He knew what he was doing was stupid. Following a complete stranger only to meet with someone he really didn't want to see.

* * *

Zero yawned as he finshed his apple and watched the cooks do their job. He was enthralled at the way some of them just reached without having to look and grab what they wanted.

He dreamed of one day taking a fully stocked kitchen at full charge. Zero sighed as he noticed the time, his break would be over soon, which meant more manual labor out back. The restaurant was doing surprisingly well.

"Hey Zero! Get ready for another truck! We ordered a couple more things on the count of it being so full today!" Zero nodded and put his gloves back on. As long as he was getting enough money to take care of Ichiru and himself, he wasn't going to complain about the work.

* * *

Kaname tapped the top of the table as he waited for Seiren to arrive. And right on time, she walked in with the person Kaname wanted to see right behind her.

Kaname was seated in one of the booths at the end of a small restaurant. It wasn't terribly full, so it gave them enough privacy from crowds, but enough people to be a public place.

Ichiru stood behind Seiren as he looked at the person seated across the table. Slowly, Ichiru sat on the other available chair. Seiren walked over to one of the stools and sat a good distance to both interfere and give them privacy.

The younger boy kept his eyes on Kaname's face. It was similar to '_that man's'_ but there was something there, that made Ichiru realize it was another person. Still, he kept his guard up. After all, the man before him was a Kuran. That reason alone was enough to Keep Ichiru on his toes.

* * *

**Sorry if it seems like a filler chapter, but next chapter is almost done, so it will be up soon. I hope this was ok. Sorry again for the delay guys. **

**The last few months of my senior year have been the worst. I had a less dangerous seizure, my half brother died, my mom was hospitalized, I couldn't walk at my own graduation since I had to go to maryland in order to be told that I might have a brain tumor before I turn 25...Yeah...that really sucked...**

**But on a brighter note, I met a really awesome girl whom I'm hoping to get to know better, I went to Anime Mid Atlantic with my 2 best friends, I got a shit load of things, I'm turning 19 in about a month, and I've lost 10 pounds! I look pretty fierce if I do say so myself! **

**Well, that's about it. I may have forgotten something, but oh well. **

**Love you guys! Thanks for sticking around to keep readong this if you have!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!**


End file.
